Assassinated
by TheVerySpecialOne
Summary: An old friend of Gatsby's wants justice, and she will get it one way or another.
1. Chapter 1

I first met Gatsby in front of a bar. It wasn't fancy, or joyful, but it was all I could afford.

The music was too loud, and the air fogged by smoke. As I sat at a corner table, drinking away the thought of my need, a sturdy looking man in a hideous yellow suit, with a smug face, approached me.

"My, my. I believe I see a fine young lady looking for money, eh?"

I glanced at him, thoroughly annoyed, and straightened up, crossing my arms. He had no business being here.

"I need no money from you, sir." and after a slight pause trying to put as munch disgust in my voice as possible, "Thanks."

The man threw himself in the wooden chair next to mine, his filthy paw perched on my leg. It will certainly need to be disinfected when I get home.

"How about a favour then, sweetheart? "

My lips tightened into a straight line, my eyes almost shooting daggers. Suddenly changing my plan, but not my mood, I asked, with as much of a brilliant smile as I could manage, what counts as a favour, making sure I put enough venom in my voice to mirror my thoughts. The man, grinning, seemingly oblivious, told me to follow him and as I walked behind him my eyes landed on a pistol within his jacket. That'll do, I told myself.  
Once outside behind the small bar, the man turned, and as he did so, my foot collided with his face.

"What the...?!" He exclaimed, distracted. I reached and extracted the pistol, and, aiming at his forehead, I took several steps back onto the wet concrete.

"You disgust me" I said scowling as soon as eye contact was made. "Praying on women, thinking you own the world. I'm sure I'll do the world a favour."

The shot rang through the air, bringing a smile to my face; my eyes followed the way the man's corpse flopped to the ground.

Well, that was fulfilling.

In my short-term state of business, I seemed to have missed the young man who exited just after us, and was witness to my newest accomplishment.

His calculating eyes took me in, whilst a small smile grew on his features. I held the gun steadily in my hand, ready to fire once again if need be. First rule: never leave any witnesses. I could hear the small drops of water hit the hard pavement as the clouds began to weep, and see as his hair began sticking to his face. He made no move to find an umbrella or go inside.

"Hello" his velvety voice rang out, cautiously. "That was very neatly done, you know. " he started walking to the side, but never nearing me. "I was wondering if you would like to...assist me in my line of business. A woman of your...skill would benefit me greatly, and you seem like you could do with some more designated work" By now he'd reached the dead man, and looking down he prodded him with his foot.

Was he proposing a business arrangement with an assassin? I stood there, thinking about the idea, and could not fault his judgement. I needed the incentive, and he probably needed a hit man. Indeed, a woman would be less conspicuous and less intimidating. With a sly smile on my lips, I asked at once

"And who might I be considering a business arrangement with?"  
His face lit up, knowing he had himself an agreement.

"You can call me Gatsby"


	2. Chapter 2

Years later...

I was unsure what to believe at first, with so many fabricated stories that floated around. The newspaper journalists were always fabricating stories, always bring nosy little fuckers, wanting to tear down people's lives just for their own entertainment and success.

But right then, as I stood there frozen, all I could think of was 'how' that one word, repeating in my head over and over again never seeming to leave me, never allowing any other coherent thought.

The empty eyes stared at the ceiling and I could still see shock on his face. His putrid cold flesh shone in the artificial light, and it only dug harshly into my self control.

It seemed unreal, a horrid nightmare. It couldn't be real. I didn't want it to be real, over the years he became invincible in my eyes. The man who could survive anything. But now I knew that no man can go through anything and expect to survive.

The sharp black suit contrasted with the paleness of his feature, but I was unable to look at him anymore.

She found out why her friend was killed a day later, and she finally felt a hot rage boiling inside her veins. This was all the fault of two people, both of which she has met. Gatsby has always insisted that they were not to be touched. Given the circumstances, and that he is no longer here, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She will deal with this the only way she knew how.

She was an assassin, and she promised that she will do just that. Assassinate the enemy.


End file.
